Giros Inesperados
by xiyozaqui
Summary: El destino trae giros inesperados. Lo sé por experiencia. [...] Si hubiera estado en mí, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, vaya que sí, pero no...yo no decidí esto.


**Nota:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, más sin embargo la historia sí es de mi propiedad.

 **Giros Inesperados**

* * *

El destino trae giros inesperados. Lo sé por experiencia. A veces son tan fuertes que te cambian la vida por completo y tú, solamente puedes moverte como un peón más en un juego de ajedrez. Sin capacidad de decidir el destino del juego, solo moviéndote con él, aceptando la decisión de alguien superior. Si hubiera estado en mí, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, vaya que sí, pero no… yo no decidí esto. Yo no decidí ninguna de las situaciones por las que me tocó vivir, pero el destino así lo quiso, movió sus fichas y yo, como buen peón caí en el campo de juego librando diversas batallas… ¿A qué llamo batallas? A todos aquellos problemas que me hicieron superarme, a todos aquellos momentos que "marcan". Son gracias a esos momentos que soy quien soy ahora; en mí son grandes las marcas y a pesar de todo, no puedo olvidarme de ninguna.

La primera fue cuando tenía 6 años. Vivía con mis padres en una pequeña casa de madera a las afueras de un pueblo que quedaba al norte del país, Fiore. Mamá solía cocinar un delicioso estofado cuando volvía de un largo día de trabajo en la florería y mi papá volvía tarde del campo. Sí, éramos gente humilde. En el pueblo que vivíamos hacía mucho frío, casi siempre nevaba por lo que mi padre se encargaba de conseguir y repartir leña, así como también de ver los pocos cultivos que se pueden hacer.

Aún recuerdo ese fatídico día. Estábamos cenando. Yo le contaba a mi madre que en la escuela habíamos empezado con la preparación para la feria de ciencias. Oímos un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Mi padre se acercó. Oí gritos. Mi madre me pidió que me escondiera debajo del lavabo y yo a regañadientes le obedecí. Observé por una rendija. Mi padre entró a la cocina seguido de unos hombres que venían armados y con pasamontañas. Yo no entendía nada. Todos gritaban. Oí un disparo. Cerré mis ojos casi automáticamente. Oí gritar a mi madre. Mordí mi labio para no hacer lo mismo. Un disparo más. Tenía pánico. Pasó lo que me pareció una eternidad. Ya no escuchaba a mis papás. Un hombre gritó: **_"Están cerca, vámonos"_**. Sus pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta posterior seguido de un silencio sepulcral, me congeló el cuerpo. Esperé que mi madre me diga: **_"Gray, sal de allí. Ya todo está bien"_** o que mi padre dijera: ** _"No seas llorón hijo, no pasó nada"_**. Pero eso nunca llegó. No quise moverme. Cerré mis ojos y tapé mis oídos para intentar bloquear todo. Cuando abrí los ojos… Una silueta se dibujaba ante mi conjunta a una suave voz. Parpadeé. El rostro de una mujer con cabello negro me sonreía, pero esa sonrisa era triste. Me sacó de allí en brazos. Recuerdo que vi luces rojas y azules. Vi muchos hombres uniformados, al parecer habían venido todos de la ciudad. Estaba también el alguacil del pueblo. Todos me miraban tristemente y lo supe. Mi mamá no iba a volver a prepararme ese estofado que amaba. Mi padre nunca me volvería a llevar al bosque en las frías tardes de invierno. Ellos ya no iban a…

Me atreví a preguntarle a esa mujer directamente, a lo mejor si me estaba haciendo alucinaciones…. Me preparé para lo peor y no fue suficiente.  
Ella sonrió dulcemente y dijo: _**"Ya todo estará bien, se valiente**_ " y yo me largué a llorar.

Ese día perdí a mis padres en manos de unos malditos que habían escapado de un robo, en donde habían asesinado a tres personas. Buscaban donde esconderse y una casa, apartada de todo, les había parecido buena idea. Cuando la policía llegó siguiendo su pista, había sido demasiado tarde, ellos habían escapado. Encontraron los cuerpos de mis padres en la sala. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de encontrarme si no fuera porque Ur se percató de las fotos que se encontraban en la sala, que mi madre muy orgullosa colocaba. Ur me vio, me buscó y no se detuvo hasta que me tuvo en sus brazos.

Ese momento, fue el primero que marcó mi vida y tuve mi primer gran giro de historia. Hasta antes de ese día, había soñado con ser un gran deportista o un científico, ahora… quería ser el que atrape a esos malditos que me habían quitado todo lo que yo poseía.

Antes de ir a parar a un orfanato, Ur propuso cuidar de mí. A ella la separaron de su hija cuando recién había nacido y tenía una gran debilidad por niños como yo. Además, según ella, me había cogido afecto. Así pues, empecé a vivir con ella y Lyon, otro niño que Ur rescató, luego de que sus padres hayan sido víctima de un atraco a un comercio. Ella nos cuidó por mucho tiempo. Nos enseñó a volvernos fuertes, a sobrevivir. Nos entrenó como cadetes para seguir nuestra meta. Lyon y yo, queríamos ser como Ur. Queríamos ser hábiles, fuertes, valientes por lo que empezamos a seguirla, a imitarla y fue así como fuimos adquiriendo hábitos extraños, como quitarnos la ropa en las peores situaciones: y es que, su forma de castigarnos era dejarnos sin ropa por un par de horas. Ur era muy estricta, pero fue una segunda madre para nosotros. Con ella no nos sentimos solos.

Lloré muchas veces sobre su hombro y ella me consoló siempre, antes de arrojarme un golpe y gritarme que madurase. Ur fue mi primera maestra. Fue lo que nos mantuvo cuerdos y a salvo. Hasta que el destino decidió darme otro giro inesperado.

Habían pasado tres años desde que todo había sucedido. En ese tiempo, nosotros nos habíamos involucrado en su vida y ella en la nuestra. Lyon y yo íbamos a la escuela pública de la ciudad. Era la tercera en tres años, ya que solíamos viajar mucho porque el trabajo de Ur lo demandaba. Ella era una excelente agente de la policía. Un día, nosotros fuimos a la agencia. Llamaron a Ur para un caso de secuestro. Nosotros nos escondimos en el auto de ella porque queríamos verla en acción. No hace falta explicar con detalles para que se imaginen que sucedió. Hubo balas. Hubo gritos. Aún tengo la imagen fija en mi mente de aquel mastodonte tomándome del cuello y arrojándome hacia el suelo. Nos tenían amenazados. Yo quería ayudar y fue Ur la que terminó salvándonos. Ella nos salvó a todos. Solo recuerdo haberla visto sonreír por última vez antes de desaparecer entre el humo.

Luego de eso, volví a quedar solo. A Lyon y a mí nos separaron al no tener un tutor legal y no tener parentesco. A él lo enviaron a un orfanato en la ciudad en el Norte, llamada Margaret Town y a mí a uno al este.

Cabe decir que no era un bonito lugar. Me escapé varias veces hasta que conocí a un extraño hombre. Era un viejo raro pero se veía imponente. Él había trabajado en las fuerzas especiales de la policía y me había ayudado en un problema en que me metí por comida y por vengador de justicia. Desde pequeño me había gustado defender a los inocentes y esa vez, lo había hecho; con lo aprendido de Ur, mi nivel en artes marciales y reflejos eran elevados, pero esto se salía de mi control. Este hombre me ayudó y yo lo admiré. Él fue quién me comentó que en la ciudad de Magnolia, al sur del país, había una escuela para chicos como yo. Era una fundación que hacía el papel de escuela- internado. Muchos chicos huérfanos o con bajos recursos estudiaban allí, bajo el tutelaje del Gran Maestro. Gildarts Clive estudió allí y ahora su hija lo hace y no es que Gildarts la haya abandonado, sino que él constantemente viajaba y a ella no parecía gustarle, por lo que prefirió quedarse en aquel lugar. En Fairy Tail no solo albergaban a todos lo que necesitaban, sino que también los educaban en distintas artes y habilidades, perfeccionando destrezas y dones. En definitiva, el destino me quería allí y yo no me iba a oponer.

Llegué a Fairy Tail unos días después de separarme de Gildarts. Era asombroso, un castillo en medio de una ciudad actualizada. No fue difícil acostumbrarme al lugar. Todos parecían muy animados. Habían varios niños de mi edad y alguno que otro mayor… y eso era porque Fairy Tail jamás cerraba sus puertas a nadie, por lo que muchos de los superiores o de "Rango S", paseaban por allí. Algunos venían a enseñar otros a pasar el rato. Los de "rango S" eran antiguos miembros de la fundación quienes habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya no estaban bajo el tutelaje del maestro o, también eran considerados así los que sobresalían en todo tipo de actividad. Muchos de ellos también daban clases. Pero a decir verdad, no importaba si venían a enseñar o a pasar el rato, Fairy Tail siempre los recibía con los brazos abiertos y es por eso que todos eran como una gran familia. Y así fue como yo me hice parte. Eso, también fue una jugada del destino.

Los años pasaron. Yo estaba como en casa. Poco a poco llegaban más y más miembros: niños afectados por las guerras o por alguna otra situación, todos se integraban bien. Poco a poco mis lazos con ellos se fueron fortaleciendo y mis habilidades en combate, trabajos, entre otras también.

Al cumplir los 16 y como era costumbre en la institución, el maestro nos otorgaba la libertad de velar por nosotros mismos. Cada uno podía participar en distintas actividades, pequeños trabajos remunerados que el Maestro Makarov conseguía para sus pupilos. Allí encontrabas trabajos de todo tipo, los cuales nos ayudaban a mejorar ciertas habilidades cómo eran el arte, los deportes, las artes marciales, mientras que otros, nos preparaban para los oficios que queríamos como eran ser auxiliares en la policía, bomberos, enfermeros y demás. Con el dinero que ganábamos podíamos independizarnos. Seguíamos con el tutelaje del maestro, pero aprendíamos a vivir solos. Claro está que no dejábamos el _"gremio"_ como solíamos llamarle a la escuela. Algunos, como yo, nos íbamos a vivir fuera de los terrenos. Otros, seguían en los dormitorios, sin embargo, no había día que no estuviéramos en el edificio principal haciendo alboroto.

Y fue en aquella época en donde el destino decidió hacer una jugada y la colocó a ella en mi camino.

Estaba sentada bajo la lluvia. Sola. Tenía la mirada gacha y en sus manos un pequeño muñeco de lluvia. Recuerdo que todo había sucedido rápidamente. Había habido una gran pelea entre nuestros institutos. Algunos de los suyos habían agredido a algunos de los nuestros y eso, era imperdonable. Junto con Natsu habíamos planeado la venganza perfecta, pero no medimos y algo salió mal, Lucy salió perjudicada. Nosotros éramos buenos amigos, aunque con el _"flamitas"_ solíamos pelear casi a menudo, algo nos unía desde pequeños y no podíamos permitir que por nuestros errores nuestros compañeros salieran heridos. Lucy había sido mi amiga más cercana desde el momento que llegó a Fairy Tail y si era por protegerla, me podía aventurar a cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, jamás pensé que las cosas se descontrolarían y yo terminaría enfrentándome cara a cara con aquella mujer. Era joven y no medía mis palabras. Recuerdo su mirada brillante y sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello empapado sobre su abrigo azul marino.

No podía entender que hacía alguien como ella en aquel grupo, no entendí porque estaba sola en ese momento y como joven idiota se lo grité. Ella me observaba con la cara empapada. Recuerdo su cursi paraguas rosa con corazones, recostado a un lado de sus pies. Yo no entendía su actitud extraña. Parecía en un debate consigo entre las ideas de ser leal a su gente o hacer lo correcto. Yo le volví a insistir y ella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas. En aquel momento, cuando las gotas dejaron de caer y sus lágrimas cesaron, cuando una ligera sonrisa se asomó por sus labios y en sus mejillas el tono rosa se incrementaba, algo cambió. Ella ayudó a detener aquella rivalidad entre las dos escuelas y yo no la volví a ver hasta un tiempo después, cuando las fuerzas de la naturaleza nos volvieran a unir.

Pasaron algunos meses antes de que eso sucediera. Fue durante un viaje que tuvimos junto a Natsu, Lucy y Erza. Mientras estábamos en el casino de un hotel, la volví a ver. Parecía distinta, más animada y menos tímida. Charlamos. Ella quería inscribirse a nuestra escuela ya que, después del alboroto ocasionado la última vez, la suya fue cerrada por incumplimiento de diversas leyes. Yo la animé y ella estuvo complacida. Y luego de ello, no la vi más durante el viaje. Fue hasta volver que nos enteramos que ella había hecho el traslado y ahora era parte de Fairy Tail. Juvia Loxar se volvió parte de la historia del "gremio" y de la mía también.

Dicen que el destino tiene todo preparado y lo que hagamos está predicho, yo a veces creo que es cierto. Yo nunca lo vi llegar pero era indiscutible que algo pasaba. Desde que Juvia llegó no se despegó de mí. Alegaba amor por mí y yo jamás entendí cómo, ni cuando, ni mucho menos por qué alguien como ella podía fijarse en alguien como yo. Yo jamás experimenté el amor como pareja. En realidad, no le veía razón de ser. Yo solo quería vivir tranquilo y prepararme para alcanzar mi sueño, pero el destino no lo quiso así.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que yo comencé a verla de forma distinta, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello ondeándose con el viento y sobre todo, las cosas que hacía por mí. Siempre confió en mí, siempre me ayudó y me demostró su apoyo incondicional, y de repente, no podía imaginarme un día sin ella atrás mío. No podía aceptar el hecho de que Lyon la mirara. Eso pasó una vez cuando nos reencontramos, el día en el que él la conoció y se "enamoró" perdidamente a primera vista. No lo podía soportar. Sin querer aceptarlo, viví lastimándola por un largo tiempo, negando mis propios sentimientos hasta que un día me atreví a decírselo. Jamás olvidaré ese momento: Sus ojos brillantes y su rostro sonrosado, su cálido abrazo y sus lágrimas.

A partir de eso momento, las marcas del destino se hicieron apresuradas: La vista de su sensual cuerpo desnudo y su rostro apenado que me observaba con dulzura; sus lágrimas y su mano en el rostro mientras susurraba levemente el _**"Sí"**_ que tanto esperé en aquel restaurante; su silueta a contra luz mientras ingresaba a la capilla con aquel hermoso vestido que la hacía ver como una princesa, su cabello recogido, su sonrisa; aquel aroma dulce de estofado al entrar a casa y su voz diciendo: **_"Bienvenido"_** ; sus nervios cuando colocó mi mano sobre su vientre y me dijo que esperábamos un bebé, su pequeño cuerpo bajo el mío mientras la abrazaba.

Cada uno de esos momentos felices marcó mi vida. Pero cómo dije: Si hubiera estado en mí, hubiera cambiado todo. Desde que yo conocí a Juvia, dejé de pesar en mis sueños egoístas. Le resté importancia a las ganas desmesuradas que tenía por encontrar los malditos que me quitaron a mis padres o el interés por convertirme en el mejor aprendiz de Ur y seguir sus pasos. Desde que conocí a Juvia mi vida se completó y una sensación de tranquilidad me invadió. Pero tan acostumbrado estaba a que me sorprendan con algún giro inesperado que el miedo me invadía cuando las cosas iban de la mejor manera. Y que bien que lo hacía.

Es verdad cuando dicen que el destino es caprichoso…

Ese día… El sonido del teléfono, la voz de Lucy llorando. Pronto me vi corriendo entre pasillos.

Todo había sido tan rápido. Mi esposa estaba debatiendo su vida junto a la de mi hijo. Un carro a toda velocidad la embistió cuando ella iba caminado luego de hacer compras junto a Lucy. Me acerqué a la habitación cuidadosamente, los doctores dijeron que la habían estabilizado momentáneamente pero no sabían si duraría en aquel estado; el bebé estaba a salvo mientras tanto. Me senté al lado de ella y tomé su mano, su rostro pálido y su respiración entrecortada me paralizaron.

De pronto, volví a ser el niño escondido en las gavetas de la cocina oyendo los gritos de mis padres. Cuando me di cuenta, mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y en mi pecho un nudo que no me dejaba respirar. Sentí su mano reaccionar al contacto con la mía, alcé la mirada y allí estaba ella, con una hermosa sonrisa. Alzó su mano lentamente y limpió mis lágrimas. Movió sus labios y mi corazón se detuvo: _**"Sálvalo" "Por favor, Gray-sama, salve a nuestro bebé"… "Juvia lo ama infinitamente, Gray-sama** "_. Su mano se resbaló de entre las mías. Grité. Los doctores llegaron y la enfermera me sacó de la habitación. Esperé por minutos interminables hasta que un doctor salió y dijo: **_"Solo podremos salvar a uno"_**

 ** _"Solo a uno"… "Solo a uno"…_** ¿Cómo decidía algo así? ¿Cómo si quiera alguien podría cuestionar algo así? Un milagro. Necesitaba un milagro. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba a marcar mi vida de esta forma? ¿Por qué tenía que ser a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea!

 _ **"Sálvalo".**_

 _ **"Por favor, Gray-sama, salve a nuestro bebé"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soy un simple peón en un juego sin fin y al parecer, voy perdiendo. Fue el tope de mi tolerancia. El destino se las traía conmigo. Caí en un abismo sin salida, sin esperanza. Gris. Monótona. Mi vida era un infierno. Supe librar varias batallas y había perdido muchas personas importantes en el camino, pero siempre había logrado salir de pie, ahora no podía siquiera moverme.

Mamá. Papá. Ur. Juvia… Juvia… ¡Juvia! ¡JUVIA!

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus cabellos… _**"Gray-sama".**_

Estoy cayendo en un abismo oscuro.

 _ **-¡Papi! –** _ Esa tierna voz. _**-¡Papi! –**_ una luz se abre paso entre tanta oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos azules son del mismo tono que los de ella, su cabello alborotado igual, aunque ella heredó el azabache. Rain es una viva imagen de su madre y podría haber sido una tortura… Si no fuera porque en el momento en que la tomé en mis brazos y vi sus enormes ojos azules, y su pequeña mano sujetó la mía, me sentí la persona más feliz de la tierra.

 **…**

 _ **-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces? ¡Te estoy llamando desde hace rato! –** _ Abro mis ojos lentamente. Me he quedado dormido sobre el escritorio con la pluma en la mano. Me desperezo y suelto un bostezo mientras concentro mi vista en la niña a mi lado. El tiempo pasa volando y ella ya creció lo suficiente como para estar al pendiente de con quién se junta. Tiene la edad de Wendy cuando la conocimos. Pero sigue siendo mi pequeña.

 _ **-Lo lamento, me quedé dormido. –** _ sonrió. Ella es muy parecida a su madre.

- _ **¿Qué hacías? –**_ preguntó. Sus ojos curiosos se posan en las hojas regadas en el escritorio.

 _ **-Algo que Lucy me recomendó, dice que así despejo mi mente.**_

 _ **-¿La tía Lucy?... ¡No me digas que estás escribiendo! –**_ Saltó con emoción **_-¡Rain-chan quiere leerlo!_**

 _ **-Sí, ¡y no lo leas! –**_ intentó quitárselo pero ella muy hábil lo sujeta antes y da una pasada rápida con la vista. Tanto tiempo cerca de Lucy y Levy la han influenciado en el amor por la lectura.

 _ **-¿Es sobre mamá? –**_ esa repentina pregunta. Ella había bajado la mirada un poco. El ambiente cambió.

- _ **Ah. Si. Es sobre cuando la conocí** _ – sonrió. Rain aún no me mira, sigue fija en la hoja que tiene en la mano, la está leyendo.

 _ **-Papá ¿Tú amas a mamá?**_

 _ **-¡De dónde esa pregunta tan repentina! -**_ admito que esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Me exalté. No suelo admitir esas cosas así de simple.

 _ **-¿Sí o no? -**_ Me miró intrigada sin dejar su serenidad. Esa niña. Debe alejarse también de Erza, su habilidad para persuadir se está incrementando. Suspiro.

 ** _-Si. Yo amo a tu madre con casi todo mí ser._**

 ** _– ¿Casi? –_ ** alzó la ceja. Eso es sinónimo de que espera una buena respuesta.

- _ **Sí, casi. Porque lo comparte contigo. -**_ Esa respuesta pareció complacerle. Sonrió. Esa hermosa sonrisa que me puede... y dejo de preocuparme por lo cursi.

 _ **-¿Y para qué venias?**_

 ** _-¿ah? ¡Ah, es verdad! El tío Natsu y la tía Lucy nos esperan… ya casi es la hora._**

 _ **-Cierto–** _ Me coloqué de pie y avancé hasta la puerta.

 _ **-Bueno, Rain-chan ¿vamos? –** _ le tendí la mano. **_–Es hora de ver a tu mamá._**

 _ **-¡Si! -**_ ella la tomó y juntos salimos de la habitación. Su sonrisa, sus ánimos…

 _ **-¿Crees que mamá se haya divertido en su viaje?**_

 _ **-Sí, de seguro que sí.**_

 _ **-¿No trabajaras hoy, verdad?**_

 _ **-No, no me necesitan en la agencia hoy.**_

 _ **-Entonces pasaremos el día con mamá**_

 _ **-Sí, sí.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel día, cuando rogaba un milagro y maldecía al destino por ponerme tantas trabas en mi camino, apareció una esperanza… Un verdadero milagro, como si fuera una obra de magia.

Aquel día, mi esposa logró sobrevivir y trajo al mundo a una hermosa bebé.

Finalmente, el destino trajo un buen giro inesperado y por fin puedo decir, que soy **feliz**.

* * *

Y Bueno, eso es todo.

Es mi primer Gruvia oficial que subo. Sé que no es muy del estilo de Gray pero es algo que se me plantó y bueno...

En realidad, es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana: Keysanz. Te adoro loca y espero que te haya gustado el regalito ;)

Y espero algún review!

 **Saludos***

Xiyozaqui


End file.
